¡Jaque!
by Langrisser
Summary: Continuación de la serie. Equivale al capítulo 25.Resumen: Paul Wang a muerto. Vanessa y Shane están desaparecidas y solo quedan West y Hawkes de el escuadrón 58.
1. Acto 1

Nota:

Continuación del capítulo 24 de la serie.

Por lo tanto asumo que el lector sabe de los personajes y el momento en el que ocurren los eventos.

.Si no has visto la serie encontrarás muchos spoilers.

El Autor.

La serie y personajes tienen los derechos de sus respectivos autores.  
Espero sus opiniones.

SPACE: ABOVE AND BEYOND

Capítulo 25¡JAQUE!

Es el año 2064  
Aún continúa la guerra con los ching.Más encarnizada. Más salvaje.Peleamos por cada sistema, por cada planeta, por cada asteroide.Son más fuertes que nosotros, son más y mejores armados.Dios proteja a la humanidad.Esta es la historia del escuadrón 58: La Baraja Salvaje.

** ACTO 1**

El teniente primero West contemplaba las vacías literas que antes pertenecían a sus compañeros.

Wang había muerto.

Shane y Vanesa desaparecidas en acción.

Sólo quedaban de los Wildcarts: Hawkes y él.

Aún estaba absortos en sus recuerdos cuando la compuerta se abrió dando paso a Cooper Hawkes.

Vestía el uniforme de gala.

Asistirían como en otras tantas ocasiones a la despedida de un compañero caído en combate.

"Cuántas más" pensó para si Nathan.

Esta guerra había sido demasiado difícil, había perdido a su hermano en combate por culpa de un oficial novato que se quería cubrir de gloria.

Había asistido a su despedida.

Se levantó lentamente de la litera mientras se colocaba los guantes blancos y el kepi del mismo color.

Atravesaron los pasillos sin mencionar una palabra. No era necesario.

La ceremonia ocurrió rutinariamente.

Sin familiares, solo el sacerdote, que despedía a Wang y a otros tres que habían muerto en el cumplimiento de su deber en una guerra sin sentido.

-Por Paul-brindaron Cooper y Nathan al encontrarse los dos en el bar del Saratoga.

Desde lo ocurrido apenas habían cruzado palabras.

Nathan y Cooper no eran muy allegados desde que formaron el escuadrón, se toleraban pero nunca se había mostrado gran afecto salvo el de compañeros.

Para Cooper la situación era más difícil. Acostumbrado a desconfiar en naturales se había rebelado contra un sistema que no le quería y a luchar hombro con hombro con los naturales, ese deseo se lo había dado McQueen, quien a pesar de ser in Vitro había luchado contra la inteligencia artificial y había llegado al grado de coronel.

Consideraba al escuadrón cincuenta y ocho su familia. Ahora solo le quedaba Nathan.

Perry se acercó a la mesa en la que se encontraban los dos únicos miembros del escuadrón 58.

-Hawkes. West. El comodoro Ross quiere verlos en su oficina.

Ross se encontraba viendo las estrellas por la ventana miembras tenia en la mano su vieja guitarra. No tocaba. Solo pensaba.

Se sentía culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a "Ty". El era el que tenía que estar en la reunión con el embajador chig. "Un resfriado, demonios" pensó. Apreciaba a McQueen a pesar de no compartir algunas de sus ideas, le consideraba a veces demasiado flexible con el escuadrón 58, sin embargo este escuadrón había sido el mejor a pesar de todo.

Ahora el escuadrón había sido mermado en una misión de rescate y había perdido a su líder quien se encontraba camino a la Tierra para recuperarse de sus heridas.

Tenía sobre su escritorio la solicitud por escrita de West y Hawks para explorar el planeta T-1145 y rescatar a Damphousse y Vansen.

En otra circunstancia habría aceptado sin vacilar, mas ahora la situación era difícil.

Un sonido de intercomunicador lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Puso la guitarra en el piso.

-Adelante.

West y Hawkes se presentaron ante él con sus uniformes de faena.

-Señor solicitamos bajar al planeta…-comenzó diciendo Hawkes.

-Denegado-cortó bruscamente Ross.

-Los marines no dejan a los suyos abandonados..-continuo Hawkes.

-¿Cree teniente que no sé eso?-le preguntó mientras entornaba los ojos, estaba molesto, no con ellos sino con sus superiores.

-Pero están en territorio chig y nos estamos retirando.

-No podemos…

-Si sobrevivieron sabrán que hacer y porque les abandonamos-dijo suspirando-la humanidad está en peligro caballeros.-escrutó ambos rostros-siéntense, es una orden.

Ambos tenientes se sentaron frente a su superior.

-La situación luego de la muerte del embajador chig ha sido catastrófica. Los chig están concentrando sus fuerzas y es probable que no podamos detenerlos de su camino a la Tierra.

Hawkes y West intercambiaron una mirada.

-Lo que les voy a mostrar es confidencial y ya que ustedes fueron los causantes de esto-digo agriamente-tiene derecho a verlo.

El video mostraba al embajador chig, en un espacio ambientado para el, y con su rostro un rostro que nunca olvidarían los miembros del escuadrón 58.

Se escuchaba la entrevista que le hacian los oficiales junto con el presidente de Aerotech.

Lo que vieron y escucharon les dejó sin habla.

West y Hawk permanecieron callados al terminar la grabación. Sus miradas de terror eran patentes. Nathan parecía estar más afectado.

-Así que Aerotech sabia desde el inicio de la existencia de los chigs y que estos intentaron contactar con nosotros para que no colonizáramos su territorio.

Ross asintió con la cabeza.

Hawks parecía confundido-pero señor, si ellos dicen que la Tierra es su planeta…significa que

-Que nos exterminarán-terminó West.

Ross asintió.

-Si no nos han atacado con todas sus fuerzas fue porque descubrimos uno de sus planetas sagrados y que saben que lo podríamos destruir.

-Y porqué no lo hacemos-dijo Hawkes viendo la solución-se acabaría la guerra.

-No es tan sencillo-haciendo un moviendo negativo con la cabeza.-si bien destruiríamos a los embriones chig, quedaría el resto de su raza, que sin vacilar nos destruiría y colonizarían la Tierra para continuar su organogénesis. Además de que no se sabe si no tendrán más planetas embrión.

-Nosotros empezamos la guerra-dijo débilmente Hawkes

-No…la inició AEROTECH-dijo West. Su semblante era duro. Su mirada llena de odio y rencor. Ellos le habían quitado la oportunidad de estar en la colonización de Tellus, por culpa de ellos Kylen había estado prisionera de los chig. Y la secretaria de las Naciones Unidas, Diane Hayden, lo sabía. Pues había formado parte de aerotech. Ellos lo sabían.

-El Saratoga se mantendrá en este sistema. Junto con el Kurosawa de la flota japonesa. Tendremos nuestras armas nucleares sobre el planeta sagrado de los chig. Mientras nuestras tropas han sido mermadas, la edad de enlistamiento se bajó a quince años. Se están entrenando soldados de la confederación centroamericana, la Unión Andina y África, así como el Oriente medio.

West mostró sorpresa, olvidando el trago amargo de momentos antes.

-No es posible,

Ross asintió.

-Las Naciones Unidas consideran que la humanidad está en peligro, y que todos deben de defenderla sin importar el país, raza, religión, creencia, si la humanidad es exterminada no nos preocuparemos de nada más.

Ross guardó silencio.

-Considero al escuadrón 58 de élite, sin embargo ha sido mermado. He tomado en cuenta sus experiencias en combate y he decidido dejarlos juntos-dijo al tiempo que miraba a Hawkes-pero les asignaré u nuevo grupo de reclutas son dos de la confederación centroamericana y dos de África.

West se iba a levantar para protestar pero Ross le hizo sentar con un ademán.

-Si las cosas siguen como están, necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible, y ustedes caballeros son parte de la ayuda. Pueden retirarse.


	2. Acto 2

* * *

ACTO 2

Acto 2.1 

A Shane Vansen le dolía la cabeza. La sentía pesada.

Trató de abrir los ojos. Solo vio penumbras.

Sentía el ruido de los insectos nocturnos y veía las dos lunas del planeta T-1145.

Se sentía confundida.

Sus recuerdos iban y venían sin definición.

Y entonces recordó¡ Damphousse!-llamó.

No hubo respuesta.

Movió lentamente la cabeza. Vio a Vanesa con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante.

Revisó su reloj de burbuja brillante en la oscuridad.

19:30.

Al menos es de noche.

Verificó que la nave se encontraba totalmente inactiva.

Se soltó los amarres de seguridad y le tomó el pulso a Vanesa.

¡Estaba viva!

Se retiró su casco y luego el de Vanesa.

¿La radio?-muerta...demonios.

-Ah??

Vanesa comenzaba a recobrar el sentido.

-¿Despertaste bella durmiente?-preguntó Cansen con tono burlón.

-¿Ahh, que paso?, me duele la cabeza, solo recuerdos, luces naranjas-mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Shane comprobó su arma. Estaban en territorio chig, tenían que moverse rápido para no ser localizadas, si es que aún no lo habían hecho.

-Tenemos que irnos¿crees que puedes caminar?

Vanesa palpó sus dos piernas y brazos.

-No hay nada roto creo que sí.

Salieron de la nave destruida, agazapas y rápidamente se mezclaron entre la maleza.

No se dieron cuenta de que un soldado chig les observaba.

Acto 2.2 

Kylen Celina miraba por el ventanal de la nave Armagedón, crucero mediano de combate.

A pesar de ser resaca, aún se sentía prisionera, prisionera de su propia raza.

No les dejaban contactar con sus familias en la Tierra, y se les había dicho claramente que todo era secreto militar. Oficialmente todos estaban muertos.

¡Pero ella estaba viva! Sentía su corazón latir, sentía su respiración.

"Nathan".

Si aquel hombre al que amaba, con el que conquistaría el mundo y colonizaría Tellus.

Cuando le vio dio gracias a Dios por reunirlos, por tener una segunda oportunidad.

Entonces se fijó en él.

No era el mismo Nathan que había conocido. Había cambiado en el lapso de un año. Sus ojos eran fríos e inexpresivos, su sonrisa era forzada en sus labios. Su uniforme. Estaban en guerra, el se había unido al ejercito como única opción de estar cerca de ella, ningún ose imaginó de que una guerra intergaláctica se desencadenaría.

Alejo temporalmente de su mente el pasado. Había un presente y quizás un futuro.

Recordaba el ataque a la nave colonia, de aquellos que murieron en el ataque y de aquellos que murieron en tierra.

Cuando los chig desembarcaron de su enrome nave triangular pensó que moriría.

Los apresaron y los obligaron a entrar en sus naves.

Sin embargo no los maltrataron ni los torturaron. Ellos no, los silicatos...sí.

Fue una sorpresa el ver que estos seres que vivían de la apuesta se unieran al enemigo de la humanidad¿sorpresa? No, pero si que se unieran al enemigo de sus creador.

Al principio los IA maltrataban a todos los prisioneros, pasó Casio una semana y entonces simplemente desaparecieron.

El trato hacia ellos cambió, les alimentaban le daban de vestir, n ose podían quejar, pero les faltaba la libertad.

Había notado que los chig era muy diferentes en sus armaduras que les daba una imagen imponente a como era su anatomía.

Diferenciaba sus uniformes por colores. Ella había visto con tonos verdes, amarillos y rojos, estos últimos parecían tener mayor rango.

Estos nunca se dirigían a los humanos, los otros, los que no tenían armadura eran los que intentaban entablar comunicación.

Hasta ese momento había sido en vano.

El primer contacto fue por medio de las imágenes, luego de números, palabras. Y luego se lograron comunicar

Nos acusaban de empezar una guerra, los humanos no se mostraban conformes y les contestaban.

Los tenían cautivos como los únicos supervivientes de su raza, ya que su religión les impedía exterminar otras especies fueran o no racionales.

Ese era el plan, pero algo falló. Y entonces pasó un año, les metieron a todos en un contenedor y nos enviaron a casa.

Luego…se desató el infierno nuevamente el infierno.


	3. Acto 3

ACTO 3

Acto 3.1

Ad-Ox se sentía intranquilo.

Desde el inicio de la guerra el fue uno de los más activos en pregonarla.

Ahora ya no estaba seguro si había sido la mejor elección.

Los humanos eran el enemigo de su pueblo.

Pero quizás se había apresurado a juzgarlos.

Recordaba su primer encuentro con ellos, si bien tenían a los prisioneros Ad-Ox nunca se había interesado en mirar a aquellos seres inferiores.

Pero cuando los vio en el planeta santuario hubo un cambio.

A pesar de todos sus intentos de alejarlos de la matriz, estos habían llegado.

Ya daba por perdido una nueva generación.

Pero lo único que ocurrió fue que atacaron a los soldados y destruyeron accidentalmente capullos embrionarios.

Vio sus caras de sorpresa al ver los embriones. No se veían felices, no parecían disfrutar de destruir la raza chig.

Los vio intranquilos.

Trataban de decirles algo pero no entendía.

Entonces uno de ellos le mostró un medio gráfico impreso en un material.

Mostraba imágenes de soldados chig y humanos…y destrucción.

Se alejó. Informó al triburat

Estaban desconcertados igual que él.

No podían creer. Pero Ad-Ox era uno de sus grandes exponentes y uno de los que más apoyo daba a la guerra. Tenía que ser verdad. Uno de los tres planetas sangrados estaba en peligro.

Ya en el triburat hubo controversia. Se decidió enviar un embajador.

La misión de paz fracasó.

El embajador chig Por-Ty había muerto.

Un video logrado gracias a los Silicatos, mostraba al embajador Por-Ty atacando a un humano y luego un fuerte estallido… luego nada.

-En que piensas Ad-Ox?

Ad-Ox despertó de sus pensamientos para encarar a su interlocutor.

-Pensaba en Por-Ty.

Los ojos redondo y protuberantes del recién llegado brillaron, sus reparación a través de sus agallas aumentaron.

-No debimos confiar en los humanos-expectó.

Ad-Ox ya era viejo, cursaba los trescientos ciclos chips, no tenía la fortaleza de su interlocutor, pero si la experiencia.

-Hay algo extraño.

-¡Su naturaleza es violenta!-gritó

-¿Y la nuestra? Acaso no lo es Xir-Vi?

Xir-Vi, no contestó, no entendía que le había ocurrido a Ad-Ox, quizá fuera miedo, pero no lo creía, Ad-Ox era un chig valioso.

Senado Chig

Acto 3.2

T.C McQueen, se recuperaba lentamente de sus heridas sufridas en el Saratoga.

Los eventos habían sucedido tan rápido, que sólo vio al embajador chig levantarse y ensartar al presidente de aerotech y luego la explosión.

Posteriormente se enteró de la pérdida del 58, solo West y Cooper habían vuelto. Los había visto antes de ser evacuado a la Tierra.

Estaba lloviendo. Siempre le había gustado la lluvia.

Observaba como las gotas iban descendiendo dejando su rastro por la ventana para luego converger con otras y formar gotas más grandes que bajaban a mayor velocidad.

La mayoría de los naturales no parecían tener interés en aspectos irrelevantes de la naturaleza, pero ellos habían tenido infancia, él no.

-¿Coronel?

McQueen separó su atención de las gotas.

-No parece muy alegre de verme.

McQueen intentó sacar una sonrisa, usualmente no lo hacía.

-Y bien "Ger" ¿nuevamente me torturarás?

Ger sonrió, le gustaba que el la llamara Ger, desde hacia treinta y cinco años que se sentía cohibida por su verdadero nombre: Gertrudis.

A diferencia de otros McQueen no se había burlado al escuchar su nombre cuando se presentó, simplemente le preguntó si le gustaba que la llamaran de otra forma.

McQueen fijó sus ojos en la pierna artificial de titanio ultraligero. Una de las últimas tecnología ortopédicas. Se adaptaba fácilmente al muñón y mediante un sensor de movimiento coordinaba con la pierna natural o artificial si se daba el caso de la pérdida de ambas piernas.

El problema no era que físico, sino el tener la capacidad de coordinar la pierna natural con la artificial y no tropezar, eso era un verdadero martirio.

-Si sigo así, terminaré siendo un androide en vez de un Tanque-digo en forma de guasa mientras se colocaba la pierna artificial y empezaba a mover...

Ella sonrió. Sabía que T.C tenía un implante por la destrucción de oído medio durante la primera etapa de la guerra.

-Mírelo de esta forma, le darán de baja en el servicio.

La sonrisa de T.C desapareció en el acto.

Ger se sintió cohibida.

-Lo siento no quería ofenderlo.

-No lo ha hecho, miré Ger, si perdemos la guerra, la raza humana desaparecerá tanto para los que hayan peleado como los que no.-guardo silencio pareciendo meditar las palabras-Yo pelearé hasta el final, amigos míos han muerto, gente que quería y apreciaba.

La mirada de McQueen se suavizó mirando el rostro de Ger.

-Sigamos la terapia-dijo sonriente.


	4. Acto 4

ACTO 4

Acto 4.1

Cooper miró a los novatos detenidamente en el salón de reuniones mientras cruzaba los brazos. Se preguntaba si el también se vería así cuando llegó al Saratoga. Sin el percatarse habían cambiado mucho desde su llegada.

Los veía ocupar el puesto que antes ocuparan sus compañeros caídos o desaparecidos.

Vio a Nathan en la esquina. No miraba a nadie, estaba escribiendo una carta a su novia y a sus padres. Desde la muerte de su hermano se había ligado más a su familia.

West se levantó y parecía que le iba a decir algo a Cooper cuando de repente se quedó callado con la mirada fija en la puerta.

Cooper se dio cuenta y fijó su mirada en el destino de la de West.

Cooper no lo podía creer.

Acto 4.2

Vanesa aún sentía los dolores en la nuca. Sentía rígida la nuca. Sabía que era causado por el "efecto de latigazo" cuando perdió la conciencia durante el impacto.

Vansen iba delante de ella. Con el rifle de asalto empuñado.

"Al menos el aire es respirable y no hay que usar casco cerrado" dijo para si. A pesar de ser una marine entrenada sentía fobia el utilizar cascos para respirar. El sargento mayor durante los entrenamientos se había dado cuenta y le había hecho dormir durante una semana con el casco y un tanque de oxígeno. Si bien lo supero no por eso le agradaba usarlo.

Vanessa solo escuchaba el ruido de los insectos. No habían tenido problemas ni encuentros desagradables. Los chig no se habían mostrado.

Tenía todos sus sentidos en el panorama. Ya habían sido capturados una vez por los chig, los silicatos se habían convertido en los aliados de los chig lo cual ponía a los terrestres en franca desventaja.

Vio que Shane levantaba su puño derecho para que se detuviera.

Le hizo señas de que se acercara.

Entonces los vio.

Acto 4.3

Sus miradas se encontraron.

Cooper sentía como si se mirara en un espejo.

El recién llegado si bien más alto que Cooper tenía sus ojos, sus cabellos, tenían un parecido innegable.

El recién llegado entró sin decir una sola palabra. Parecía sorprendido igual que Cooper.

Cooper se le hubiera acercado de no ser por la entrada del comodoro Ross.

-Atención-gritó West.

Todos se pusieron firmes.

-Siéntense-ordenó Ross.

Ignoró a West y Hawkes centrando su mirada en los nuevos asignados a su nave.

Su mirada recayó por más tiempo en el último cadete que había entrado.

-Señores, bienvenidos al Saratoga, nave de las naciones unidas abanderada de los Estados Unidos.

Silencio.

-Señores, la situación es delicada, nuestros hermanos mueren en los campos de batalla.

Estamos peleando por el espacio, en la tierra y en el mar. Estamos peleando por nuestra Tierra, por la humanidad.

Silencio.

-Espero que cada uno de lo mejor de sí.

Dirigió su mirada a West y Cooper.

-Tenientes les traigo a su nuevo líder. Pase comandante.

Una mujer entró en la sala.

Si bien era hermosa, sus ojos azules como hielo inspiraban respeto. Sus cabellos negros eran cortos al estilo militar.

-Comandante Hachem son suyos-dijo Ross retirándose de la estancia.

La comandante se sentó detrás del pupitre. Miró a cada uno de sus subordinados, parecía analizarlos, escrutarlos cada centímetro.

-Señores, son el escuadrón 58. Escuadrón famoso por su hazaña en los asteroides de Júpiter.-dijo mirando a West y Cooper.-espero lo mejor de ustedes. Empezaremos rutinas de entrenamiento ya que la mayoría no ha tenido entrenamiento en el espacio. West se encargará de…-y sacando un pedazo de papel de uniforme.

-Contreras, Mtombo.-dijo-Gallo y Pashar entrenarán con Hawkes. Empezarán desde mañana a las 0700 horas, Pueden retirarse.

Acto 4.4

West se encontraba leyendo en el bar cuando Hawkes se sentó frente a él.

No retiró los ojos del libro.

-Si, deberías –dijoWest mientras continuaba su lectura y dejaba a Hawkes anonadado.

-¿Qué?

-Se que eso me ibas a consultar, te adelanto la pregunta nada más.

Hawkes miró alrededor y localizó a Gallo en la barra del bar.

Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a él.

Se sentó a su lado, y pidió una cerveza de raíz.

Gallo mantenía su mirada fija en el fondo del vaso, su estado traslucido parecía impresionarle.

-Desearía conversar contigo-se atrevió a decir Hawkes.

Gallo salió se su absorción reparando en Hawkes.

-Señor.

-Eres Tanque, ¿verdad?

Gallo desvió su mirada y volvió a fijarla en el fondo del vaso.

Hawkes pensó en volver a preguntarle, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y procedió a levantarse.

-Si.

Hawkes detuvo su movimiento.

Se volvió a sentar.

Gallo dejó de mirar el fondo del vaso.

Cooper le tendió la mano.

-Cooper Hawkes.

-Francisco Gallo.

"Cooper ha roto el hielo"-se dijo West con una sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que regresaba sus ojos a la lectura.

-Soy de la reserva genética 16A, Alpha 3533.

Hawkes sonrió.

-¡Somos hermanos!

Gallo le miró extrañado.

-Soy de la reserva genética 16A, Alpha 3439

Gallo también se sorprendió-¿Es posible?

Cooper asintió.

-A los inicios de la guerra llegué a encontrarme con una hermana que esta en un lote –mientras que sus ojos se entristecían-Por desgracia sufrimos un ataque chig y…

-Murió

Cooper asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y que haces representando a la confederación Centroamérica en esta guerra?

Gallo, sonrió tenuemente.

-Bueno, yo nací hace dos años. Como las guerras IA habían terminado al parecer un miembro corrupto del gobierno decidió vender el contenedor al mercado negro, crear mano de obra barata, nuestro destino era Arabia Saudita. El contenedor iba en un barco ya que la aduana terrestre era mucho más estricta y no es fácil cargar un avión con un contenedor de invitros.

Gallo calló y pidió que le dieran leche.

Tomó un trago.

-Por cosas del destino el barco sufrió un percance en la entrada del canal de Panamá, chocó con otro y cuando las autoridades locales abordaron la nave descubrieron el contenedor. Los Estados Unidos le reclamó a Panamá que devolviera el contenedor robado con los invitros, contrario a Estados Unidos, en los países tercer mundistas se apoya a los invitros. Una asociación pro invitros atacó el puerto y nos despertaron a todos.

Hawkes continuaba asombrado.

-El gobierno local no sabia que hacer, y las presiones por parte de Estados Unidos eran muchas. Decidieron que puesto que se consideraba al despertarnos como nacimientos que éramos panameños y que no habíamos cometido ningún delito por lo cual no se nos podía extraditar. Nos dieron la ciudadanía. Solo éramos mil invitros.

Guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Y como quedaste involucrado en esta guerra.

-Es una guerra que pone en riesgo a la humanidad y so bien los países industrializados no nos considera humanos, nos consideran cobardes y flojos, en otros apaises somos considerados ciudadanos pese a las presiones políticas. Peleo por todos los invitros y por todo los que me apoyaron, acaso tu no haces lo mismo.

Hawkes se mantuvo callado.

Finalmente dijo:

-No lo sé.


	5. Acto 5

Acto 5.1

Vanessa sintió un frío sudor atravesaba su espalda.

Instintivamente miró el rostro de Shane.

Vio el terror en sus ojos, el miedo en su expresión.

"Silicatos"

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-susurró Vanessa.

Shane los seguí observando, su mirada era fría, dura.

Odiaba a los silicatos porque habían matado a sus padres durante la guerra IA. Había descubierto durante su primera misión durante la guerra, con un silicato capturado, que una moneda había decidido el destino de sus padres.

Ella había jurado vengarse.

Vanessa sabía esto y temía que Shane hiciera algo disparatado.

-Me parece extraño que estén aquí, ¿qué planean?

Eran seis en total.

-¿Nos estarán buscando Vansen?

-No creo, estaba muy lejos de nuestra posición y parecen que están esperando algo.

En eso apareció en el cielo una nave chig de medianas dimensiones de transporte de tropas.

Al tocar tierra los silicatos se reunieron en torno a la compuerta.

Salieron primero dos soldados chig y luego salió un chig con armadura roja.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

Por los pocos conocimientos que tenían de la cultura chig sabía que se encontraba frente a un alto rango.

Vanessa, le tocó el hombro a Shane para que se retiraran.

Shane se levantó.

-Vamos

Vanessa no podía créelo-¡estás loca!, son seis silicatos y por lo menos cuatro chips, no tenemos posibilidad.

La dura mirada de Shane taladró a Vanessa.

-Teniente Damphousse, no se lo estoy pidiendo se lo estoy ordenando.

-Es descabellado capitán-dijo utilizando el rango.

-Estamos en guerra-dijo resuelta.

Sabia que cuando Shane se le metía una idea de la cabeza, rara vez se le podía disuadir, y en esos casos solo por órdenes superiores.

-Al menos planteemos una estrategia capitán—dijo Vanessa con una mirada recriminatoria.

Shane pareció meditarlo.-Ok. -Pero rápido, ¿cuál es tu idea?

-Es así…-dijo Vanessa planteando su plan.

Acto 5.2

Twuo-Mo era un oficial chig de alto rango. Estaba al servicio de su excelencia Xir-Vi. Lo había destinado al servicio de inteligencia. Específicamente como enlace con los silicatos. En lo personal Twuo-Mo no se fiaba de los silicatos, los consideraba seres despreciables además de no ser seres vivos sino unas vulgares computadoras parecidas a los humanos.

Sin embargo habían resultado excelentes aliados para maniobras de infiltración y sabotaje dentro de la flota terrestre. Y lo mejor era que no pedían posesiones ni bienes materiales, solo el deseo de torturar a los que fueron sus creadores, situación que Twuo-Mo jefe de inteligencia le aprecia bien, no le gustaba tratar con razas inferiores.

Cuando Ad-Ox solicitó al triubirat que se negociara la paz pues los humanos pensaban atacarlo y que le habían advertido, la situación se volvió contraproducente para Xir-Vi, demostraba que los humanos no eran los seres irracionales y violentos que todos conocían. Esto podía dificultar la conquista del planeta santuario del génesis, pero Xir-Vi no podía pasar por encima de Ad-Ox mentor de éste y de gran reconocimiento por la sociedad chig.

Se solicitó se enviara un embajador para tratar la paz. Si bien nadie se atrevió, Ad-Ax hijo de Ad-Ox se ofreció voluntariamente. Esto beneficio los planes de Xir-Vi quien por medio de Twuo-Mo contactó a los silicatos para que sabotearan la reunión. A pesar de que no salió como lo planeado, el ver a Ad-Ax atacar a un humano y la posterior explosión pudo ser transgiversado culpar a los humanos. Sin embargo Ad-Ox no culpó a los humanos. Esto contrajo a Xir-Vi quien esperaba que la ira de la muerte de su hijo le ayude a tomar la decisión final de invadir la tierra y destruí a los humanos.

Ahora la misión era recoger a los silicatos que habían participado en la operación de sabotaje.

"sencillo"-pensó para si.

De repente escuchó un disparo de un arma. Un arma humana.

Los seis silicatos fueron alcanzados por dos grandas dirigibles, que solían utilizar los humanos y que era una de sus armas más devastadoras de su infantería.

Los dos soldados chig intentaron cubrirlo pero ambos cayeron.

La nave empezó a elevarse y Twuo-Mo corrió, a la velocidad de la armadura chig, que no era mucha.

Entonces sintió un golpe y cayó.

Vio a uno de los humanos subir por la escotilla mientras que el otro le apuntaba con su fusil.

-Pensabas huir bastardo-gritó Shane.

Twuo-Mo no entendió pero se quedó quieto muy quieto. Intentó mover las manos APRA quitarse el casco y suicidarse, pero no pudo, pues Shane le golpeo con la culata del arma en la cabeza.

-He dicho quieto maldito chig.

Con desilusión vio que la nave descendía nuevamente, su vana esperanza del que piloto sobreviviera se esfumo al ver salir al otro humano.

-Capitán, ya tenemos bote-dijo sonriente Vanessa.


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo

El puente de mando del Saratoga estaba siempre en alerta amarilla.

El oficial de radar Hofman estaba adormecido. El café no le hacia mucho efecto.

Había pensado en utilizar productos más fuertes."Quizás combinarlo con ron" pensó sonriendo.

Se sorprendió cuando vio parecer el punto rojo en la pantalla y que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el Saratoga

"Demonios"-pensó.

-¡Alerta roja! Nave enliga.

Las alarmas sonaron en toda a nave.

Los pilotos se dirigieron rápidamente a sus naves monoplazas de combate.

El comodoro Ross se colocó la gorra.

-¿Cuántas son?

-Una sola, señor.

-preparen las naves…

-Espere-interrumpió el oficial de comunicaciones.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Recibimos una señal en clave Morse.

Sorprendido Ross escucho los extraños bips que sonaban por el medio de comunicación.

-Piden permiso para aterrizar-descifró rápidamente el oficial de comunicaciones.

-Debe ser una trampa-dedujo Ross

-Hay más señor…Reina de Diamantes y As de corazones desean reunirse con Reina seis.

El gesto de preocupación de Ross pasó a ser de sorpresa.

-¡El escuadrón 58!

Fin del capítulo 25. ¡Jaque!

Continuará en el próximo episodio…pronto.

Space Above and Beyond tienen derechos registrados.

Esta obra es ficción todo parecido con la vida real es mera coincidencia.

Esta obra tiene los derechos de autor de mi persona. De fans para fans.


End file.
